Pengirim Kado Rahasia
by Ayzahra
Summary: Fang mendapat sebuah hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak diketahui siapa pengirimnya. Oneshot!


Hari itu, sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Fang mendatangi sebuah rumah kosong di tepi jalan. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatiannya. Perlahan ia mendekat. Rasa was-was menyelimuti anak lelaki berkacamata tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, langkahnya berhenti. Fang memiringkan kepalanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya. _Apa ini...?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Pengirim Kado Rahasia**

 **by Ayzahra**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, EYD belum sempurna, no power, etc**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang menemukan sebuah kotak berlapis kertas ungu di depan pintu rumah kosong itu. Ia mengernyit heran, mungkinkah ini... sebuah hadiah ulang tahun? Atau jangan-jangan isinya bom?! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Fang mencoba mengusir pemikirannya.

Selembar kertas kecil tertempel di sisi atas kotak. Fang harus berjongkok agar bisa membaca tulisannya dengan jelas. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Deg.

 **'Ini hadiah dariku, Fang. Selamat ulang tahun!'**

Fang ternganga membacanya seakan ada perempatan imajiner di atas kepalanya. Fang membatin, kenapa tidak sekalian sebutin namanya juga sih?! Fang mengamati tulisan tersebut, harap-harap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantunya mengetahui siapa si pengirim hadiah ini. Seringaian timbul di wajahnya yang kini berubah menyeramkan. Ia baru menyadari jika itu ternyata tulisan tangan, dengan begini ia bisa menemukan pengirim kotak ini. Dengan tak sabar Fang membuka sisi atas kotak yang sebagai penutup tersebut.

Fang diam sesaat. Mengamati isi dari kotak tersebut: lima bungkus donat wortel merah dan beberapa buku tentang matematika, permainan sepak bola, dan permainan bola basket. Ah! Buku-buku tersebut mengingatkan kejadian-kejadian yang telah lewat. Siapa gerangan yang mengirimkan semua ini? Pastinya dia teman sekelasnya. Tapi mengapa diletakkan begitu saja di rumah kosong ini? Seingatnya yang pernah kemari ialah Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mungkinkah diantara mereka berdua? Fang pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

Hari ini benar-benar penuh misterius bagi Fang. Padahal teman sekelasnya bersikap seperti biasa di sekolah. Siapa juga yang tahu ia selalu kemari seusai pulang sekolah? Fang duduk sembari memikirkan siapa sebenarnya pengirim hadiah ini. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada si pengirim hadiah.

Fang yang terkenal jarang bersosialisasi dan emosional justru mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya merupakan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Itu berarti masih ada teman yang peduli padanya.

Fang bersekolah seperti biasa keesokan harinya. Pada pelajaran bahasa, kelasnya diberi tugas kerja kelompok dan harus dikumpulkan hari itu juga. Kebetulan ia sekelempok dengan Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Atmosfer tempat kelompok tiga untuk berdiskusi ini terasa tegang sebelum akhirnya Yaya mengawali pembicaraan, "Biar aku yang menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Gopal, tolong kumpulkan tugas ini!" perintah Yaya setelah tugas kelompok mereka selesai. Gopal terkejut, dia mengernyit heran, namun belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Fang lebih dulu mendahuluinya, "Yaya, boleh aku lihat sebentar? Nanti biar aku saja yang mengumpulkan." Gadis berhijab merah muda itu memberikan lembar tugas dengan pandangan ragu. Beberapa pasang mata lain pun menatapnya dengan demikian. Fang mencoba mengabaikan tatapan yang dituju kepadanya dengan mengamati tiap deretan kalimat yang entah terasa familiar. Tulisan si pengirim hadiah! Mungkinkah... si pengirim itu ialah Yaya?! Sesaat pikiran Fang berkecamuk karena hal sepele.

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berdering pertanda jam pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Lamunan Fang buyar , cepat-cepat ia mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran hasil kerja kelompoknya di meja guru.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kelas menjadi sepi, hanya ada Fang dan Yaya. Pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut memang sengaja untuk menunggui Yaya. Ia ingin menanyakan soal kado ulang tahun yang ia tak ketahui siapa pengirimnya. Saat Yaya menoleh ke belakang, sepasang manik hazelnya mendapati Fang tengah menatapnya. "Fang, kau belum pulang?" Fang tersentak. Ia segera mencari alasan yang pantas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, "Ah, i-iya. A-Aku baru selesai memasukkan buku-buku milikku." bodoh! Mengapa bisa aku berbicara terbata-bata seperti ini?! Fang merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Yaya melangkah keluar namun ia berhenti saat sampai di ambang pintu sembari menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. Senyum simpul terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Fang merasa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat ini. "Semoga kau senang dengan hadiah dariku, Fang." setelah mengatakan itu, Yaya berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Fang berdiri mematung sendirian di kelas. Merenungi ucapan Yaya.

Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa bergerak sendiri. Fang berlari mengejar Yaya. Derap sepatunya menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Tidak ada. Ia tidak menjumpai sosok Yaya. Cepat sekali, pikirnya. Ia berhenti berlari di depan area sekolahnya. Bola matanya bergerak cepat kesana kemari. nafasnya terengah-engah. "Apa dia sudah pulang?" gumamnya. Dalam hati ia terus berharap agar bisa menemukan Yaya. Fang berbalik perlahan kala mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya dari arah belakang, "Fang?"

Kini Fang berada di sebuah kedai milik kakek dari Boboiboy. Lagi, atmosfer canggung menguasai. "Um.. Yaya, terima kasih atas hadiahnya." Yaya tersenyum sebagai balasan lalu melanjutkan menyeruput minumannya. Sungguh. Fang merasa dirinya telah dihipnotis oleh sepasang manik hazel tersebut.

Nikmatnya minuman cokelat hangat seolah bisa mengisi tenaganya setelah berlari. Aroma cokelat yang menguar terasa menenangkan. Tempat kedai yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon menimbulkan kesejukan. Riuh obrolan para pelanggan, suara dentingan sendok dengan cangkir keramik, serta bunyi air yang telah mendidih dalam teko sudah biasa terdengar dari kedai kecil bernuansa oranye tersebut. Beberapa tempat duduk dan meja disediakan. Pemilik dan pelayan kedai yang selalu ramah dan murah senyum memberikan kesan baik kepada setiap pelanggan yang hendak meninggalkan kedai. Tak heran jika kedai kecil ini ramai dikunjungi para pembeli tiap harinya.

Tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Fang sungguh tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, dari nyaman menjadi sebaliknya. Fang menghela nafas memantapkan hati untuk bertanya, "Mengapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" antara hazel dan violet, keduanya saling tatap. "Aku masih tidak percaya jika kau mencariku tadi." Fang mendengus seraya memalingkan muka sedangkan Yaya terkikik geli melihat respon teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hey, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Yaya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka pergi ke rumah kosong itu? Dan juga darimana kau tahu hari ulang tahunku?" Yaya memasang pose berfikir. Pandangannya teralih pada pemilik kedai yang sedang membuat pesanan para pembeli. "Mungkin karena aku penggemarmu maka dari itu aku mengetahui tentangmu? Hahaha." Gadis itu tertawa kecil lalu menyadari bahwa minumannya telah habis. "Itu tidak lucu, Ya. Ah, kali ini aku saja yang bayar." Fang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu meminum _Hot Chocolate_ -nya yang sudah mendingin hingga tak tersisa. "Terima kasih juga, Fang. Ayo, kita pulang setelah ini!"

Fang terkadang tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Yaya begitu juga dengan Yaya. Tidak ada lagi suasana canggung. Di sepanjang jalan mereka berdua saling mengobrol. Kebetulan jalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing searah. Yaya melambaikan tangan ketika sudah sampai di rumahnya lebih dulu. Ia melempar senyum pada Fang dan tanpa sadar Fang melakukan hal yang sama.

Sesampainya di rumah, Fang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Manik violetnya memandang langit-langit kamar. Ia yakin jika kedua pipinya memerah saat ini. Setengah hari ia menghabiskan waktu dengan ketua kelasnya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia terlihat dekat dengan teman sekelasnya. Ia malu mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi; mengobrol, tersenyum, dan tertawa dengan Yaya. Ia mengerang menyesali perbuatannya. Dari awal seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Yaya ke kedai cokelat favoritnya tetapi cukup bilang terima kasih lalu pergi. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Akan tetapi ia juga merasa senang bisa melihat Yaya tertawa dan tersenyum karena candaan yang dilontarkannya. Fang melepas kacamatanya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal sejenak.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Fang meraih _handphone_ yang berada di sampingnya. Sebuah pesan dengan nomor tak dikenal masuk.

 **'Hey, Fang. Besok datang ke kedai lagi, yah. Aku yang bayar. Yaya.'** Matanya terbelalak. "Dasar. Darimana dia mendapat nomorku?" gumamnya. Dengan cekatan Fang menambahkan nomor Yaya ke kontak dan membalas pesannya. Jantung Fang berdebar menanti hari esok. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal.

 **'Besok aku ajak Ying, Gopal, dan Boboiboy juga. Tak apa 'kan?'** Sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama masuk. Fang buru-buru membukanya dan mengetik balasan di atas layar _keyboard_. Dalam hati ada sedikit rasa penyesalan setelah Yaya memberitahu bahwa ia akan mengajak teman-temannya juga. Pasalnya Fang tidak begitu akrab bahkan sekedar menyapa pun jarang. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana nantinya.

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis tengah memandangi layar _handphone_ -nya. Ia terlihat senyam-senyum sendiri. "Cepat juga kau membalas pesanku." gumamnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ternyata sangat mudah bagi Yaya mengetahui hari kelahiran Fang. Mengingat dirinya seorang ketua kelas, ketua dewan sekolah, dan pemegang gelar 'murid teladan' tahun ini. "Aku tidak menyalah-gunakan jabatan kan? Lagipula aku yang disuruh membina Fang untuk membawa berkas-berkas yang harus dikumpulkan sebagai murid baru waktu itu." mungkin seperti itulah pemikiran Yaya sebelum melesat ke rumah kosong untuk memberinya hadiah ulang tahun waktu itu.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Untuk pertama kalinya buat ff oneshot pairing Fang-Yaya. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca! Silakan komentarnya!**


End file.
